Problem: $5x-2y=30$ Complete the missing value in the solution to the equation. $(8,$
To find the $y$ -value that corresponds to ${x}={8}$, let's substitute this $x$ -value in the equation. $\begin{aligned}5{x}-2y&=30\\ 5\cdot{8}-2y&=30\\ 40-2y&=30\\ 10&=2y\\ 5&=y\end{aligned}$ Therefore $(8,5)$ is a solution of the equation.